Exposed
by divide by 0
Summary: A series of short vignettes from different perspectives. Rated T for sexual content. LightxL/LxLight, RemxMisa, Chief YagamixMisa, MisaxLight, MattxMello, LxL, and possibly more in later chapters.
1. Teal

Nothing is owned. For future reference, each chapter is part of a story that comes together at the end, and some chapters are purposely quite short. Hopefully updated weekly at the very latest!

* * *

I can see you casting glances at me, even if your eyes have been glued to the computer screen for hours in search of an answer. Any answer will do, and you think I have it. We started this song and dance weeks ago, and when the beat suddenly stopped..  
It was my heart that was pounding in my chest.

Why I wanted to know more about you began as simple curiosity, transformed into paranoia, and developed into a craving. I need to know: I want to know how you drew me in with that blank and vacant stare you greet me with every single time we're alone. We could be the last people on earth and you'd still give me that look. It just plain pisses me off, you know. You'd think a guy like you with no other friends would at least show some real feeling behind everything we do.

That way your lips curl into a smile bewitches me beyond words I'd stumble over anyway.  
You piss me off, you know that?  
I'm supposed to be the mastermind; I'm the one who started this. Maybe you've known all along, but goddamnit will you stop laughing when you smile at me like that? It makes me want to push you against a wall and steal your breath, telling you everything and anything you want to hear.  
But you still won't believe me.

I'm inside you, and you're crying for more with nails in my back and legs squeezing my waist; you're the deviant that won't quit. You say you like it rough, but you melt like butter under my touch with a whimper escaping your parted lips only to flip me over to bite my ear as you take me from behind. That cool exterior of yours has the rest of the Investigation fooled, but your body tells another story. Sneaky little bastard. Before I've caught it, you're inside my brain and under my skin. That pisses me off too.

For someone standing in the rain to lure me from my hiding place, you put on such a solid facade that even I couldn't expose. You knew the future from the moment you felt the first raindrop, and you set me up. How you make me worry on purpose while making me believe in the impossible drives me crazy. You're so special, you tell me, more than you know. You tell me all the wonderful things I don't want to hear, I'll swallow like a good little whore. The one moment I crack open that shell, you say nothing to me. Holding you in that rainstorm with raindrops stabbing my spine, your body trembled. In that moment, you surrender and kiss me so hard I can't breathe. Your fingers curl into a tight grip on my shirt; you're holding me the way I've got my arms around your skeletal frame. I already taste death on your lips, and I want more.  
Damn you for lowering my defences and letting those three words escape. I'd never say them to anybody but you, and you throw them back at me with that lost look in your eyes.  
You really piss me off sometimes.

Even when we were chained together, it only pushed us further apart. Handcuffs in the bedroom are one thing, at a computer desk they're another. You dare to pull me close, squeezing my hand tightly and smiling at me in a way that makes my stomach hit the floor. It's all in your kiss; cake doesn't taste like salt. You pressed your forehead to mine and avoided my gaze.  
You had me chained before they pushed us together.

Your body, so emaciated, weighs on my heart like a ton of bricks when you leave.  
Come back, damnit.  
Come back and tell me you love me.

* * *

R constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated as long as it's respectful and on-topic. (・ε・)ノ Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Amber

Here we are with another chapter! Still don't own anything. I hadn't planned for another Light POV chapter, but the thoughts struck me and I couldn't resist! Enjoy!

* * *

Even with her eyes hidden in my shirt, I can't look at her. With her arms around my waist, I can't bring myself to tighten the embrace. She's aiming for my lips, but I put a promise in her mouth instead. Why did I do that, I wonder. No, I haven't gone soft over her; it's quite the contrary, really. That's what makes it so easy to hit a brick wall that opens a secret door for you if you rub it the right way.

Eyes like oceans swallowing me whole, stare back at me.

The answer is no.

No. No. No.

I'm the one holding her, telling her she's the girl I want. She has me by the balls, I know, but I'm walking forward down this road. The sweet candy-heart I replaced my kiss with has fermented into something saccharine. She's pressing for more, and the button she's twitching her little finger over is my ego. Who says resolve can't afford to break a few of its own rules?

The water ripples; I waver in responce.

No, nope, no.

Crying never works on me. I must be a brick among breadsticks with the way she's causing a scene. You know the saying: you give a little, you get a little. Give the poor girl some sympathy and a date, and it works miracles. Floodgates, closed; legs, open. It's not like her model status doesn't paint neon signs that scream it out loud.

If a wave starts, I'll be crushed.

If I stand up and walk away from her, she'll be crushed.

I'm a god, and I'm a human. You can't rule a world with regrets. You can't step forward and backward simultaneously. There can only be one, and I'll choose the one that strokes my ego the most.  
..Among other things.

What am I to do about those eyes of hers?

You can't say no to a half-naked girl. That defies all laws of the male rationale, and it's just a waste of time arguing. But she's so stubborn. So very, very stubborn; it only drives you to see how far she'll go.

In her arms she cradles me, rocks the boat, and holds me. Endless shores are stretched before us, and only she knows which to trace with a slender hand against the evening sky.

Here I am, idly floating as a speck in the vast sea.

Be mine, she said  
Forever, she said.

If there was one word I'd give anything to take back and everything to give to her, it was the one that had gone unspoken. It had barely grazed my lips, the impulse already fired from my brain, the thought itself pulsing in rhythm to keep time with my heart, before she threw her arms around me.

Whatever she wants. Whatever she wants.

Those eyes like oceans.

* * *

R&R, thanks!


End file.
